The overall objective of the Biomolecule Production Core (BPC) is to provide the necessary infrastructure for the expression and purification of biologic molecules including antigens, proteins, capsular carbohydrates, nucleic acids and other biologics from BSL-3 and BSL-4 agents for investigators associated with the NEIDL. In addition, the BPC will be responsible for the propagation, purification and storage of BSL-3 and BSL-4 pathogens. The core will also provide NEIDL investigators with inactivated material from BSL-4 pathogens that can be used for research purposes, including antigens for antibody production. Furthermore, the core will provide the infrastructure for screening antiviral compounds, conducting microarray analyses, and performing BSL-4 cell culture infection studies. Finally, the BPC will offer training in core-specific techniques to individual researchers associated with the NEIDL enabling self-use of core equipment.